Sacred Eclipse
Sacred Eclipse is a major antagonist in Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle. It is a legendary Ragnarok that is capable of destroying the world. It was the first Abyss to be created, it takes the form of Arshalia Rei Arcadia by the former heroic knight, Fugil Arcadia, and is the guardian of the Zero Ruin Avalon, being known as the strongest Ragnarok. It's goal is to "save" humanity from its own corruption. Biography Background Years ago prior the story, the Sacred Eclipse was created by Arshalia and Fugil to grant wishes to people and being the first Abyss to be created, even powerful enough of destroying the world. Five years before the present, It came to Ries Island. The Abyss found Lux along with the deceased Philuffy who had died due to parasitism by Yggdrasil. Lux asked Sacred Eclipse to bring Philuffy back to life, it granted his wish, but the parasite still remains in her body. At some point in time, Sacred Eclipse found Singlen Shebrit's corpse and revived him. She also gave a medicine called Elixir to Greifer Nest to increase his compatibility for Drag-Rides. Campus Festival Arc The Abyss appears before Fugil during the festival, taking the form of his deceased lover, Arshalia. It then recounts Arshalia's words and then reverses. Fugil ask if Sacred Eclipse has forgotten everything again and says that its salvation is unnecessary for him. Before Sacred Eclipse takes off, Fugil tells it that it can do whatever it wants and will not stop it. It later reappears during the Dragon Marauder and attacked the Academy. Sacred Eclipse then calls other Abyss and begins to attack all sides indiscriminately. The guards attack Sacred Eclipse and tear it into fragments, but each of the fragments turned into a new Sacred Eclipse and the group slaughters them. The legendary Ragnarok returns to its surface state heals Gerdaf and reverses once again. Celis keeps repeatedly destroys the Sacred Eclipse clones, slaying their bodies fluids all over the ground. Singlen Arc After the battle between Singlen and Yoruka, Sacred Eclipse appears in the fortress near the Garden. The Abyss grants Yoruka's wish to save the mortally wounded Lux by giving him Elixir, healing his wounds and restoring his stamina. After Singlen tells them that Sacred Eclipse has done the same to him and escapes, this caused both Lux and Yoruka to defeat it before it changed to its "reverse" side. Sacred Eclipse transforms and calls a swarm of Abyss. It now has the abilities of Yggdrasil, it is defeated by Lux. Personality Its nature is differs depending on its current state. Its "surface" will grant wishes to humans while the "reverse" state is dangerous and attempts to bring salvation by attacking anything that is involved. Appearance Sacred Eclipse has a highly variable appearance due to its shape shifting ability. In its "surface" appearance, it is a human female with silver hair, blue eyes and wearing a white dress, taking the form of Arshalia Rei Arcadia. Category:Genderless Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Creation Category:Genocidal Category:Guardians Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Category:Energy Beings Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Magic Category:Revived Category:Multi-Beings Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fragmental Category:Sadomasochists